Shadow Drake (Species)
"Shadow Drake" redirects here. For the trio of dragons that guard the Hole of Ultimate Doom, see The Shadow Drakes The Shadow Drake(Latin name Draco Caliga) is a very rare breed of dragon found only in Ustream and the Hole of Ultimate Doom. They serve as the protectors of the area they reside in. Appearance Shadow Drakes are a relatively small to medium breed that is always dark in color. They have small scales that nevertheless offer protection from attack. Their eyes are slit-pupilled and usually red, glowing slightly at night to allow the dragons to see well in dim lighting. A large, bony crest slightly darker than the dragon's main color adorns their head, and a similar-looking fan resides on their whiplike tails. They have powerful limbs, wings, and jaws, and a low row of spikes often runs down their spines. Evolution The Shadow Drake is a relatively new species that has changed very little over the generations. It is unknown what the first Shadow Drakes evolved from, or if they were simply created. Territory Shadow Drakes are highly adaptable and may live in any climate, usually staying in the territory they were born in. They have fairly medium-sized territories, however they have never been known to live outside of Ustream or its equivalent area in the Hole of Ultimate Doom. Behavior Shadow Drake behavior differs from one individual to another, and even more so between regions. The Shadow Drakes of the Hole of Ultimate Doom are social, often working with each other and the residents of their territory to maintain order. They have been known to be strict and even slightly arrogant due to their incredible power, but they are also highly protective and will stop at absolutely nothing to keep the Hole of Ultimate Doom from harm. Ustream's Shadow Drakes on the other hand are more relaxed, and are less social than their counterparts. Like most species of dragons, Shadow Drakes are highly intelligent and will take care of their young until the offspring is old enough to live on its own. It is difficult to accurately determine the habits of wild Shadow Drakes as the wildbreds are not in constant contact with humans and are reclusive. Abilities Shadow Drakes have several abilities inherent in their species. One is Pyroimpery, which they use to hold the very element of fire at their command. As well as this, as their species name suggests, they have a very powerful Shadowimpery, allowing them to use dark energy however they wish. Their final elemental ability differs between individuals and may range from Aeroimpery to Hydroimpery and so on. The ability they are best known for, however, is Shadow Bond, which allows them to grow in power whenever any other Shadow Drakes are nearby. Trivia * Due to the nature of the species as the continuous guardians of their region, the first offspring of a Shadow Drake will always be another Shadow Drake. After that it may be either parent's species or a hybrid. * Shadow Drake eggs are unusual in that they are almost always the color of the hatchling, including markings, rather than all eggs of the species being the same color. Category:Drakine Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Dragons Category:Shadow Drakes Category:Fire-Aligned Species Category:Darkness-Aligned Species Category:Western Dragons